Our new life
by Unlocked221
Summary: This is a sequl to Holmes of the heart. It takes place almost a year after Sherlock comes back to John after the fall. Sherlock and John are faced with being fathers, their new relationship and some struggles of altering their lives for this little girl


It was the typical rainy, cloudy Monday morning at 221B Bakers street; Sherlock had been back home for ten months now. John and Sherlock had formed a very manageable relationship. John was in the kitchen brewing the morning tea. Sherlock could smell it along with the eggs and bacon, mmmm, he didn't want to open his eyes. Suddenly Sherlock felt something soft and made a squeaking sound hit him right in the face followed by a giggle. He opened his eye's to the most gorgeous gray blue eye's gleaming with joy. The giggle came from none other than Aria Elizabeth Watson Holmes, she was sitting with her favorite stuffed duck. She adored her daddies very much, she wanted Sherlock in the mornings. He leaned on his side to give his chubby cheeked daughter her morning kiss, in the morning is when she and Sherlock played while John cooked them breakfast. It was hard adjusting to her presents in the flat that first few weeks. Poor John he thought smiling, man was a nerves wreck, he spent the first week of her life here moving everything out of his room. The only thing that needed to be moved was the bed. Nonetheless, he and Sherlock painted the room bought a crib, diapers and cloths. Sherlock remembered the looks he and his new found loves got in the store. Aria wrapped in one of Johns jumpers and Sherlock's favorite scarf wrapped around her head. The women had left them with some formula and a few diapers; besides Aria that was the sweetest thing, she gave them. However, the men were lost they had to ask the older women at the counter what to buy as far as formula and diapers, the cloths they could handle.

"Did you two just adopt? It's so lovely when people adopt." She asked looking at John.

"No mama we did not, she is the result of my brief sexual encounter with a lesbian dominatrix, who has recently passed on, now can you please just show us what we need." The women looked horrified at Sherlock's answer, John poor John, looked at Sherlock and guff.

"Please don't give people the real answer Sherlock just lie and tell them yes we adopted."

Sherlock looked confused, "But why lie we didn't adopt the truth I guess is a little harsh but I guess we can go with adoption, but clearly she looks to much like me to be adopted. How about we had her by, what are they called segregate." Smiling at John.

"Fine, dear what ever makes you happy you wanking in a cup to produce a child, I'm sure people will believe that." Nope no, Sherlock agreed Adoption was the clear answer!

Little Aria grew so quickly in ten months she had gone from infant who could only cry, vomit and desecrate a diaper to mobile, crying and desecrating a diaper. She was wonderful he loved her thick curled black hair. He always wanted to curl it threw his fingers while she slept.

"Sherlock breakfast is ready hurry up I need to be at the office soon, I have loads of patients this morning love."

Sherlock picked up Aria and her ducky heading down the hall. Mrs. Hudson met them in the kitchen, she didn't bother knocking anymore. Mrs. Hudson cooed and adored his daughter, she took to her instantly. Mrs. Hudson was there on call baby sitter for their extended cases incase they needed to go out at night.

"She is the most gorgeous thing Sherlock, will you be needing me to keep the princess today?" she said bouncing Aria around and placing her in her high chair were her morning-bottled cereal was awaiting her. Aria's big gray blue eye's lit up when she saw John had put it in front of her and the ducky when flying to the floor when she squealed in excitement.

"No Mrs. Hudson, I shouldn't be needing you, we only really need you at night. I can always drop her off at John's office they have a daycare in it." He smiled at her; John placed Sherlock's breakfast in front of him at the kitchen table. Sherlock had to retire his beakers and other assortments to a gated area in the living room so Aria couldn't get to it. John sat at the table with Sherlock; they were a regular 21st century family. He beamed with satisfaction, his partner was a Doctor, and his daughter had two intelligent DNA recipients so she was well set. He planned to get her into the best schools. If she couldn't make it on her own, then he was going to force them to accept her and if that didn't work, Mycroft was going to step in. John looked at his watch.

"Christ I'm going to be late, you two behave for the day, no showing her experiments we don't want what happened yesterday to accrue again." John kissed Aria on the head told her he loved her, grabbed his tea and kissed Sherlock on the lips, god he loved it.

"I love you two be safe nothing crazy today!" He yelled up the stairs.

Yes that reminded Sherlock he needed to clean the blue gunk off his lab station, didn't know those chemicals could do that, Aria rather enjoyed it. Aria was done with her bottle and was smacking it on the tray of the high chair. Going over to her to clean her up his phone beeped receiving a text message. Lastrade, of course. Reading the sent message.

[Bodies discovered in London Square, we need your help- Lastrade]

He grunted at the message popped his phone back in his pocket grabbed his coat, scarf, diaper bag and oh yes she needed changed. A few minutes later Sherlock and Aria Holmes were hailing a cabby. Sherlock thought it appropriate to dress his Bunny in a pink onesie, jeans, little black Mary janes and her own pink deer stalker. It would be the only time she would wear the thing. Lastrade bought it for her and it would amuse him. They both jumped in a cabby and headed to London square.

"Awe Sherlock, I'm so touched I didn't think you'd put it on her, but don't you think it's a little inappropriate to bring your daughter to a crime scene?" Sherlock handed Aria to Lestrade, who was used to it by now. She seemed to like Lastrade, don't know why but she did.

"No, as long as you don't tell John we should be fine besides, Mrs. Hudson was out and Johns office was in the opposite direction. Therefore, it would of taken me longer to get here and evidence outside doesn't last as long, so only logical that I just bring her along. Remember don't tell John."

Sherlock went and examined the two bodies he did all of his deductions, investigations and made everyone look like an idiot. Lestrade bounced Aria gently keeping her occupied watching Sherlock was always fun he bounced around, running numbers, images and other varieties threw his head. I bet it was scary in that head of his. As Sherlock was walking toward Lestrade his phone began to ring, it was John. Sherlock's eye's widened and he ran to his daughter telling everyone to be quiet.

"Hello John, yeah yup we are just sitting here playing, she's being a doll as usual. (Lestrade was shacking his head in disappointment Sherlock was lying to John) Oh really, you are huh, um-well love I can explain. Well if I would of done what I was suppose to the evidence could have washed away you never know when it's going to rain. Um yeah we will be back in 15, I know." Sherlock hangs up his phone, he was in trouble.

"Johns home isn't he, the great Sherlock Holmes got caught. Christ man don't you know you can't lie to the misses they always catch you." Lestrade laughing handing Aria back to him.

"Why must you find it so funny when I get into a situation with John?" Lestrade put up his hands and back away.

"Look the last time I was at your flat, I promised I would always knock now. You and John snogging on the couch was enough for my lifetime." Sherlock and Aria started to walk toward the cabby.

"Anderson, could you ever of imaged seeing Sherlock Holmes caring a child along with a diaper bag, pink for that matter?" Anderson glanced at Lestrade.

"Someone should really of had their head checked letting Sherlock sleep with them. She must have been a very desperate women."

Sherlock and Aria arrive back home at 221B and there standing at the top of the steps is John. Sherlock looks up, John is PISSED. Standing there tapping his foot, Sherlock meets his very grave very pissed look.

"John I am sorry." John doesn't speak a word; he sees Aria is rubbing her eyes. Taking her from Sherlock, he walked up the stairs to their flat. Sherlock tried everything possibly logical on why John shouldn't be upset with him. Everything came back to he didn't have anything. John reached the kitchen grabbing a bottle and warmed it up for Aria; she was ecstatic wiggling in Johns arms. Sherlock sat in his favorite chair, grabbed his violin and started to play. Aria turned starting to coo in the direction of Sherlock. John got Aria's attention and she grabbed the bottle laid her head on Johns shoulder. He walks to his chair cradles Aria in his arm and sits. She stairs at Sherlock, this was the only way to get her to sleep lying in Johns arms and watching, listening to Sherlock play the violin. Quarter of the way threw Twinkle, Twinkle little star, Aria was asleep. John handed the bottle to Sherlock, took Aria to her room to lay her down. Sherlock knew it was coming.

"Why Sherlock, why is it so hard for you to understand that we have to do things quit differently with her here? We cannot take her everywhere with us, it's wrong for her to see a dead body. She'll be scared for life!" John paced his hands on his hips, he stopped looked at Sherlock. Nothing! Really nothing, he thought he'd have something, Sherlock's mouth opened aha there it is!

"I don't see why you're making this into such a big deal if your argument is that. She's almost 11 months old, she will not remember any of this. If she was 3 or 4 then yes I'd see your argument as logical but John she's just a baby. (Stopping himself) I understand she would get hurt but we where surrounded by the police granted they aren't the smartest but they would fight for her." Sherlock knew he wasn't going to win the argument, John was ultimately going to win it no matter what Sherlock said. He knew when he was defeated. When it came to Aria's well being, Sherlock shut up. John was very much the mother hen of this ordeal, he smiled at John. Who was still boiling like a pot of tea. Sherlock walked to him, placing his hands on either side of John shoulders, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"I am sorry John, you know how I can be when a case is involved I know I loose all of my common scenes. I promise I will take the time to bring her to you next time this happens." John cracks a small smile. "Ok, but next time I swear you will end up sleeping downstairs either outside or better yet I'll force you to stay at Mycroft's." Sherlock turned his nose up at the thought, dear god he wouldn't. However he would, Mycroft and Abby were like a couple of teenagers anymore. Rather disgusting if you as him, Sherlock did a full body shiver just thinking of the horrible threat John spat out.

"If it comes to that, I'd rather sleep outside in the snow and catch my death then go to Mycrofts."

"That's what I thought. Now I have to grab my bag and go to work, I forgot it this morning when I rushed out the door. I love you and nothing stupid Sherlock." He pointed giving Sherlock the evil eye. Sherlock threw up his hands in surrender he understood!

Sherlock look around the flat, John was gone and Aria was asleep. Finally piece, quiet and ultimately boredom! Sherlock sat at his chair twiddling his violin bow, he was up looked in his microscope. He got up a few moments later stood at window looking down deducing the people of Baker's Street. He saw a few bankers, lawyers, nannies, porn junkies and all the rest of the species of London. Dear god when had he decided it was a good idea to be the stay at home dad. My dear brother was right I don't have the attention span to be a stay at home dad, good lord he couldn't wait for Aria to get up from her nap. Until then Sherlock was going to highjack John's computer to do a little um relationship research so to speak.

A few hours later Sherlock woke up to Aria whining, he had fallen asleep watching porn. Good lord that's terrible!

"Dada, dada!(baby rambles)" Aria was yelling from the top of her lungs Sherlock was up and run down the hall to her room it a few moments. He walked in her room peeking into the door first, she was red cheeked and puffy eyed from crying so hard, her little arm reaching out calling for Sherlock. She was gorgeous, he picked her up she put her little chubby arms around his neck grabbing at his shirt.

"It's alright love, Dada's here I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Awe do you want a nana and cheerio's for lunch?" Her big gray blue eye's had lit up at the word nana, she loved her banana's . Aria put her chubby little hands on either side of Sherlock's face making funny faces at him, he grinned just couldn't help himself. Her hair had grown so much it grew from tight little black curls, to past her ear's in big looped curls.

"Nana! Na, na, na mmmmmm." She said in her little cherub voice. He changed her diaper, something he never thought he'd be doing. Exiting her room and down the hall to the kitchen they went, he put her in the high chair. He walked over to the bowl of fruit took out a plate and began to pull apart her banana, grabbed the box of cereal. Oh she needed juice nah water was better for her, he grabbed her sippy cup. She was very patiently waiting for her food. Sherlock sat the plate in front of her she grabbed two hand full of banana and she was happier than a pig in mud.

"Aria after your done eating we are going to Bart's to see Molly and Auntie Abby. Dada needs to get out of this house and do some work." Sherlock got everything ready, of all the things John could of bought their daughter why pink, everything was pink. Diaper bag, shoes, clothes and even her pacifiers were pink nothing worse then two grown men walking around London carrying a pink diaper bag might as well wear shirts that say "Look at me, Look at me!" Now all Sherlock could do was wait.

Meanwhile John was a work caring for patients no different then at home, but he loved the get away. Johns next patient was a 65-year-old women Mrs. Mendel sweet old lady he had to admit but she came in every Monday she has diabetes and wanted to make sure she was doing everything right.

"Good morning Dr. Watson, how is your family?" She smiled at him always called him the lovely doctor to the other patients.

"They are good Mrs. Mendel, my daughter is growing like a weed. Amazing how they grow so fast." John sat down in his wheelie chair, he loved the older patients because there was not rushing them.

"Oh how sweet, I bet she looks just like you. I hope she at least has your smile." John had a picture of Sherlock and Aria from a few weeks ago. Sherlock was on the floor playing the violin and Aria with her hands together standing next to him smiling her big girl smile.

"No actually she looks just like my boyfriend." He said showing her the picture. She looked rather stunned at John, smiled and looked at the picture.

"Oh she is so precious Dr. Watson, did you do a surrogate mother? Oh my he is a very handsome man, you are quit lucky." She handed the picture back to the grinning Dr. Watson.

"Um not it's sort of a long story about how she came along, complicated to. We don't discuss it, all we care about is that we have her and she's healthy. I know I'm a lucky man."

John worked on with his patient, they chatted about her condition then went on to their husbands, all of the usual things. His average stay with a patient was well he didn't know he never rushed them. A knock came at the door.

"Dr. Watson, you're um Sherlock and your daughter are here, I put them in your office." The nurse said very uneasily to John. She always seemed uncomfortable saying John's "boyfriend" was here, he hadn't a clue why.

"That's fine, um it's not an emergency is it? Or did he say?"

"No Dr. Watson, I think they just brought you lunch."

"Oh how sweet, well Dr. Watson I will go you have a load of patients not just me dear. I'll see you next Monday." Mrs. Mendel patted John on the arm, shuffled away her husband was waiting outside the room, and they went out to the waiting room. John had to break for lunch, it was 12:30 oh my it was past his lunch he was in there longer than he thought.

John goes down to the hall toward his office, he hears a loud playful scream, giggling and papers crinkling. As he enters his office there is Sherlock on all fours pretending to chew on Aria's back making her squeal and giggle. "Good afternoon love, how was your nap?" He kisses Aria on the cheek and Sherlock on the lips, and walks behind his desk to open what Sherlock, nope Mrs. Hudson had made for him.

"Oh her nap was great, my nap was great."

"You took a nap. That bored huh?" John picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

"No I was just very tired but when you get home you may want to clean your computer I may have gone to some bad sites." John looked at Sherlock, the you've got to be kidding me look.

"Really Sherlock again? I wish you'd stop looking at (whispering) porn on my computer!" Sherlock wrinkled up his nose.

"I wasn't looking at porn, I was doing research. I have no need for porn dear. We thought we'd drop by to bring you lunch then we were off to she Auntie Abby."

"Oh going to see your sister, well give her my love dear. I've got to get back to work." He gets up attempting to get back to work.

"John that's not the only reason I came to see you, this morning when I went out to that crime scene there was two women, actually prostitutes they were gutted of their female organs and their throats were cut. It's was very curl and inhuman. I had Lestrade send over copies of the picture. I will see you at home love." Sherlock picks up Aria and leans over Johns desk he gives John a lingering long kiss. Aria giggles and gives Johns a kiss on the cheek. They smile at their lovely daughter she always broke up their kisses, because she thought they were ignoring her. Sherlock smiled at John and walked out of the office to head to Bart's Hospital.

A knock came at the door, Dr. Abby Holmes stood with her back to the door.

"Come in Sherlock, I don't know why you bother to start knocking now." Sherlock opened the door and immediately put the wiggling baby girl down. Instantly Aria took off walking very unsteady toward her beloved Aunt. Abby spun around acting a fool as people usually do when babies are involved. Sherlock stared at his sister in law with very bewildering eyes with a slight smirk.

"Well I see you and my brother are getting along and judging by your swollen abdomen you're getting along quit well."

"You know if you came around a little more you would have known I was pregnant 7 months ago. Besides I'd love to see my favorite brother in law and gorgeous niece."

Sherlock rolled his eye's knowing it was a down right lie. "Really Abby dear I thought John was your favorite."

She picked up Aria bouncing the baby girl on her hip and began to start the lecture Sherlock. "Oh really Sherlock, I would be happy to call John my brother in law but until you make an honest man out of him, he will just be my beloved John.

"Now you know that's never going to happen, being a father is becoming my life and my work is another. That is not what I came here, I wanted to look at those photo's of the bodies that came in today or at least the bodies." Abby placed Aria back on the floor of her office scowling at her brother in law.

"Sherlock one day someone is going to see what you have it and want it. John is amazing when are you going to be able to give him more than well, this?"

"Abby, my love life is my love life. It doesn't need fixed all I want is to see the bodies. Aria and I will be on our way home after that." He gives her a slight grin, she is not amused.

John finally makes it home from Surgery, walking up the steps he hears the lovely little giggles and the sound of a monster man. He leans against the doorframe, watching Sherlock on all fours peaking around his chair.

Aria peaks around the opposite side, her face lights up. "Dada!" she rushes toward John.

Sherlock gets up and straights his cloths clearing his throat.

"So I finally caught you, I knew you played like that with her." John gave Sherlock a quick kiss.

"Well don't get used to it. John we need to talk about the situation with Aria."

"What situation are you referring to?" John starts to get worried.

"I think we need to hire a Nanny, really during the day mostly. Her day can start when you leave for work and end when you get home. I didn't like having you upset with me for rushing out to a crime scene with her."

John pondered on this thought for a moment.

"Well I think that's the best thing you've come up with all year. Tomorrow I'll call the Nanny service if there is such a thing and we will start to interview. The sooner the better."

"Yes, but with both have to agree on who it is and then we will have Mycroft run a back ground check on the women."

John grinned and the got very confused by this.

"Wait you want to involve your brother, when do you ever what to involve your brother?"

"Well this is our daughter, we are intrusting this women with our life here, it's only rational."

John and Sherlock spent the next two weeks interview potential nannies for Aria. You wouldn't believe the men and women the service sent over. Finally, the perfect nanny walked threw the door Miss Mary Morstan. She was a short blode hair women roughly about 29 years old with a degree in child develepment. Sherlock smugged the degree calling it a waste of education, but Aria took to Miss Mary very well. It also helped that she cleared Mycrofts raidar as well.

"Miss Mary our lives are very hectic I'm a consulting detective and John is a Doctor. We sometimes have to rush out in the middle of the night and I during the day. So we've asked out land lady Mrs. Hudson if you could move into flate 221C. It's a 1 bedroom flate very quaint. The rent will be covered by us and your pay will be £34,516 a year or more if necessary. You will be on call on nights and weekends. If this sounds reasonable to you, you have the job." Sherlock places his arm behind John.

"Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson that sounds wonderful actually. Your daughter is lovely and I'd be more than happy to take the job. Everything you requested sounds fine to me." Her smile is so bright it touches her eyes.

"That's fantastic dear but I must warn you, Sherlock here can be a real horses ass sometimes, when he's working don't ask him any questions or bother him unless it's absolutely necessary. Please don't take his rudeness to heart and don't let him boss you around too much. We will show you the flat upstairs and then take you to meet Mrs. Hudson."

Sherlock was slightly offended by Johns comment but he was right. Life was going to get better with Miss Mary around. He had a little more freedom, it felt as if a large weight had been lifted. Life will change.


End file.
